The Ultimate Digidestined
by DawnRising
Summary: T.k is forced to move Canada but in the process of leaving he ends up in a fight with the rest of the digidestined. Now it's years later and there's a new evil but the digidestined need to find T.k and gain the help of two new digidestined that know this


Author's note: Well this story is somewhat different then my others, But I hope you like it anyway

Author's note: Well this story is somewhat different then my others, But I hope you like it anyway! In this story I introduce three new characters but more about them later. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I do own Katy, Sara and Jacob! 

The Ultimate Digidestined

** **

New Friends, New Life, Old Memories

A young man sat on a rock that faced the lake. This was his favorite spot in the whole area, his new home; he sat there and began to think about the past. He regretted some things about his life, but this one memory especially haunted him.

_*******FLASHBACK******* _

__

_" What! No Mom tell me that I didn't hear that!" A young teenager yelled as he heard this devastating news. "Please tell me we're not moving!" _

_ _

_"I'm sorry son but I've been offered a great job in Canada and I'm not going to let it pass me by!" The mother replied. _

_ _

_"But Mom! What about me? What about my responsibilities to the others?" The boy yelled. _

_ _

_"I'm sorry T.k, but we're moving and that's all there is to it." She answered calmly. "The others can take care of the digital world without you, now go and get your things ready the movers are going to be here in two days." She ordered. T.k looked at her, 'how could she do this!' But he said nothing and just grabbed his jacket and left the house. Slamming the door as he left. _

_ _

_He walked through the rain; unsure of what direction he was heading, deep in thought. _

_ _

_' I can't believe we're moving, what am I going to do? The others will think I'm deserting them. And not to mention what would happen if another evil should arise…' _

_ _

_He stopped, his mind still ringing with questions and disbelief; his eyes were drawn to a building that lay before him. He looked down at his feet and sighed. " I have to talk to Kari…" He mumbled. He looked up at the building once more, water streaming down his face, " She'll understand…"_

_ _

_He walked over to the stairs that led to Tai and Kari's apartment. Though his cloths were wet and were certainly weighing him down, he found that that it was his emotions and thoughts that tiered him out the most. He finally reached the floor were Kari and Tai lived. He walked over to the door and knocked. "Who is it?" He heard a muffled voice called from the other side of the door._

_ _

_"Tai, It's me T.k." He replied and he heard a bunch of footsteps coming closer to the door. The door flew open and he looked at the face of one of his closest friends. Tai looked at the downhearted face of his friend._

_ _

_"Hey T.k, come on in, what's wrong?" the older boy asked as he closed the door behind T.k. T.k looked around for a minute before turning to Tai with a sad face. _

_ _

_"I'm ok but I need to talk to Kari, is she around?" He asked his former leader. _

_ _

_"Yeah, she's in her room. Just go on in I think she's doing some studying for her history exam tomorrow." Tai said as he walked back over to the couch and began surfing the channels on the television. T.k nodded and walked over to Kari's room. He had been so depressed about the move that he had forgotten about his grade nine-history exam the next day. He sighed at the thought of what he was going to tell his closest friend.He reached up and knocked on the door._

_ _

_"Tai, go away! I'm trying to study!" He heard as a reply. He almost smiled at that reply. He opened the door and smiled as he saw her racking her brain while studying. She turned with her eyes closed. "Tai please! I'm trying to…" She stopped as she opened her eyes to see her best friend standing in the doorway with sad smile on his face. She smiled in return and waved him in." Hey T.k come on in, what's up?" She asked as she closed her books. He took a seat on her bed and turned to face her, his small smile instantly disappearing as he did so. She noticed his pained expression and wondered what could turn her best friend, for the past 7 years, so sad. T.k had always been happy or when he wasn't he tried to look like he was. She took a seat next to him and looked at him. "T.k, what's wrong? You look like you've been though hell and back." She said as she tried to get him to tell her what was bothering him._

_ _

_"Kari…I came here to tell you something." He said as his anger towards his mother rose in his throat. "Kari I'm sorry but it looks like I won't be here to spend the summer with you and the guys." He said._

_Kari looked at him strangely 'what does he mean he won't be here?' she thought before she spoke. " What do you mean you won't be here?" She asked. He turned to look her in the face, as he found out he had looked away while telling her._

_ _

_"I mean that I won't be here in Japan. My mom got a job in another country and I have to go with her." He said as he stood up and began to pace unconsciously. _

_ _

_"Well you'll be back after the summer, I'll see you then…" She started to explain when T.k cut her off. _

_ _

_"No Kari, I won't just be gone for the summer. And I'll probably never see you or the guys for a long while." He said. _

_ _

_"What country? Maybe we can come see you sometime." She said as she tried to sooth her angered friend. She could tell that not being able to see or help everyone if another evil should arise in the digital world was one of the biggest problems with him going away. She didn't want him to go just as much as he didn't want to go because he was her best friend and the only one aside from her brother to really know who she was. _

_ _

_"I'm moving to Canada." Was all he said as he sat down on her bed again. _

_ _

_"Well maybe it's good that your mom got the job, we can handle the digital world so don't worry…" She said as he looked at her. _

_ _

_"You want me to go?" He asked as she noticed her mistake._

_ _

_"No that's not what I mean." She said as she tried to correct her mistake. "I mean that it probably would be better if your mom enjoys doing this job then to stay here and do something she doesn't like." She said. T.k became enraged, ' how could she side with my mom! She's supposed to be my best friend and try to help me convince my mom to stay! But instead she's pushing my mom to go!'He thought, as he became angry with his friend. He stood up and walked towards the door._

_ _

_"Fine, you know what? I'll go and I hope you have a nice life." He said as he left her room slamming the door unintentionally. He rushed towards the door as he heard Kari come rushing out of her room._

_ _

_"T.k wait! Please!" She called as he closed the door to the apartment. _

_ _

_TWO DAYS LATER…_

_T.k finished writing his last exam and was now leaving the school for the last time. He pulled his backpack on and was leaving the school when he realized he had forgotten to do something. He pulled a large box out of his bag and walked down the hall to Kari's locker. He hadn't talked to the others during the last two days; he figured that it would be better if they didn't know he was leaving. He opened her locker, placing the box inside. He regretted the way he had ran out two nights ago but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her. He closed the door on the locker and looked at his watch. He left the school for the last time as he headed for the airport._

_ _

_*****End Flashback*****_

T.k sat on the rock that overlooked the lazy flow of the river that named the small town that he called home. Though town was hardly the way to describe it. This small, quiet village was just the place he had been looking for. Though he had only been there for two weeks he had now began to call this place home. He had taken time off from running his publishing company so that he could relax. Even though he was only twenty-seven years old, he was president and founder of one of the largest publishing companies in North America. 

The sun was beginning to set when he decided to head back to his small house, no longer torturing himself with things he had done in the past.

************************ 

Meanwhile… 

A young woman entered her house, peeling off her hiking gear as she made her way towards the bathroom. She looked in the mirror that hung in the small bathroom, noticing the mess that her assignment had left of her appearance. Her long auburn hair tied in a messy ponytail, She washed her face, and fixed her hair before heading out the door, she started her car and began to drive to the nearest bus stop. 

"Awe man! She's going to kill me!" Were her last words as she looked at the clock in her car, it was already 8:30pm and she was suppose to pick up her best friend an hour and a half ago. She sped down the highway until she saw the lights of the bus stop in the distance. She pulled into the yard in front of the bus drop off area only to see a tall, blonde girl standing in front of the doors. 

The blonde woman saw the approaching car and automatically recognized it. She lifted her bags and waited for the car to stop. Her friend was an hour and a half late, she wasn't all that upset though, she had known her friend since they were teens, so she knew that her friend sometimes got really got caught up in her work. Not that she didn't, mind you. Her work as president of a computer company meant that a lot of people were depending on her. The woman flipped her short blonde out of her face and adjusted her glasses before moving to the now parked car. Her best friend popped the trunk and she placed her bags inside. She opened the door and plopped down in the passenger seat. 

"Sorry I'm late, I was assigned a new assignment which could lead to me getting a promotion to partner if I play my cards right." The brunette said as she pulled away from the bus terminal. 

"Oh yeah, you were telling me about that over the phone the other night, so Sara, what does a zoologist have to do to make partner?" the blonde woman said as she looked at the smile spread across her friend's face. 

"How about you tell me Kate, you're the computer president here remember?" Sara said as she as Kate broke out into laughter. 

"I don't even want to think about work for the next few days. The only thing about work that I have to worry about right now is meeting the boss of T.K.T Publishers about putting their company on a network but that's not for three weeks." Kate said relaxing into the seat of the car. They continued the rest of the way to the small village where they grew up in silence. 

They pulled into the driveway of Sara's small cottage. Kate unloaded her stuff and got settled in before going to bed. She lay awake in bed, fearing what she knew would come, the disturbing dreams that invaded her as she slept. 

*#*#*#*Dream*#*#*#*

The dream always enters with Kate standing in front of three little kids who sat, playing in the high golden colored grass. As far as she knew she didn't know these kids but they did seem familiar. The three of them seem to be very close, always doing everything together, but that's not what seemed strange to Kate, who seemed to just be watching this from a distance. The strange part came when she noticed a large Tiger like creature with ivory colored wings that seemed to always be near the kids, protecting them like a guardian. The scene changes, showing one of the children leaving the other two behind and then that child seemed to always be consumed by darkness. The tiger walked over to the two remaining children, comforting them in their tears. Then he turned his head to Kate as the rest of the dream faded from view leaving just the tiger-creature and Kate alone. The tiger turned to face Kate and started to say something.

"Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability, Love, Sincerity, Light, Hope and Kindness are your allies, trust in them and you trust in yourself. Your time has come, your digimon awaits…" 

Kate woke up in a cold sweat and tried to calm her shaking body. She lay back down to sleep and eventually slipped into a dreamless sleep. 

Little did she know, she was not alone…


End file.
